thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Coolidge
Introduction Bob Coolidge is one of the founding members of the Leanbois and the Leader of the Vespucci Kings. Character Background Early Life Coolidge was born and raised in Los Santos near Grove Street. He has a longtime friendship with Lang Buddha. Growing up Buddha’s grandma would bring food over to Coolidge place and drop it on the porch. This hasn’t changed since. Emergence of The Leanbois He was recruited by Avonn Barksdale along with Lang Buddha to the Leanbois. He was involved with the rest of the Leanbois during the burning of Dannie Slater. During this time for reason unknown Coolidge went missing. Return to the City After his return to Los Santos Coolidge had his first encounter with Alexis Freeman. Coolidge was set up for a meeting with Buddha. It turned out that Alexis Freeman and Ben Kerry lured him to the strip club. Spotting the duo on the roof Coolidge took it upon himself to shoot down Kerry. Later on, all parties talked it out which resulted in a tattoo on Coolidge’s right ass check. Coolidge soon decided to pursue setting up a legal business with the help of his friends. The Vespucci Kings With all the Leanbois going inactive. He decided set up his own gang called Vespucci Kings in order to do things his own way in the world of organized crime. Most of the important decisions Bob is discussing with Vincent Reno, who is a bit more inconspicuous but has around as much of a say as Bob himself. Prison Bob went on a wild goose chase with the cops, and attempted to kill three cops which resulted in him being sent to prison. He is currently still serving that time, it went to court and will have to serve community service and 60 days without a firearm when released. Run-Ins with Grove After founding the VK, he kept working close with Grove, especially with Jack Jackson. The latter was present when Bob executed Ally Hurst, who had a relationship with Tobius, but was giving out information she should not have. On the other hand Jack, Rocco Ringetti and him picked up Dequan Mathis, Jack's right hand and Bob was present when Jack shot Dequan for wanting to leave Grove and disrespecting him. Parting Ways and Making Friends Although Bob and Jack enjoyed each other in terms of their work attitude, Bob felt mistreated by Jack a few times. Eventually he told Alexis, who was a good friend of Dequan, who murdered him. Although suspected by Jack and others that he did it to get a better coke line established with her, he mainly made this decision due to valuing his friendship with Alexis more. With Jack realizing that fact, this working relationship was gone, but Bob could stabilize his own gang with the other OG's Vincent Reno, Tobius Huxley, Rocco Ringetti and Conner McDowell. The resulting tension later resulted in a feud with the Jack lead Grove, who wanted revenge for Bob telling Alexis and so they tried to influence the coke flow in the city by disturbing the Kings among other things. In a result of that Bob tried to set up Jack, which did not work out though. Bob however was able to ambush Jack and some other Grove members with the help of the Vespucci Queen and Harry Brown in front of Tequilala a couple days after that, and they were able to blow up their car. This put the VK in a favorable position for the outcome of that conflic. The next week Archie Cooper, Jadyn Caesar and Arrio were able to take revenge for that by blowing up a car next to the Queen and Bob, severely injuring them. When the Queen however stabbed Archie, Bob decided to spare his life, which was the start of a good relationship to at least one of the Grove members. They were able to set up peace conditions Jack after getting out of the hospital as well agreed upon. Quiet Times, Back to Action The next few months were rather quiet, and Bob continued business, making money mostly with the distribution of Cocaine. However December 2018 a new Biker MC, namely The Lost Nomad M.C., were starting to got more important in around Los Santos. They used a pipe bomb to damage BBC, in which the Kings had stakes in, and kidnapped two of BBC's employees. After one of the Nomads members Jeremy Omen was talking back to Bob in Bob's own territory, he shot him off his bike. Archie Cooper was in a car behind them, and since it was known that Grove and the Nomads were on positive terms, Bob was not sure about trusting Grove after that. However Bob was shot down from his own bike by another Nomad shortly after, which started the war against the Nomads. He texted Archie to stay out of Vinewood, which was returned with the same threat for their territory. However the next few weeks, most people were not out in the streets and no shootouts took place and the tension between Grove and the Kings decreased slowly. After nothing happened in this weeks, Baada Ka and Bob were able to spot Nomad member Owen Stephens, following and shooting him then. The Co-Op and The Start of the Gambino War Due to Tony successfully helping him with hunting Nomads, his relationship to Grove improved furthermore. When Tony approached him, telling him, that he thinks, that the Gambinos harbor former Grove member AJ Thomson, on whom they put out a hit, Bob was considering taking revenge for the incidents in the past with the Gambinos. As Paco, who he also Known Victims and Killings * Dannie Slater: Hit by vehicle, set on fire, stabbed by knife & beat by golfclub * Ben Kerry: Shot down * Dan Dorfman: Gunned down * Multiple unknown cops, including Derrick White: Shot while escaping * Jeremy Omen: Shot by automatic pistol off his bike Known Killings (and Involvments In) * Bobby Woods: Shot in the back with a sawed-off shotgun. Four Grove members present * Ally: Shot at the docks. Jack and another King member present. * Three guards of Gruppe Sechs Trucks: Shot one with a Shotgun in one heist and two with an M4 in another heist. * Chuggs: * Tobius Huxley: * Owen Stephens: Shot him off his bike near BBC on Elgin Ave. Baada Ka shot at him as well. * Clem Winkler: Beat down in an alley next to Redline and brought away with Baada Ka. Involvements * Dequan Mathis: Helped Jack Jackson to pick him up with Rocco Ringetti. Jack shot him. * Arturo Gambino: Ordered Piper Lynn to execute him, after talking to him. * A Guard of Gruppe Sechs trucks: Held up during the second heist, and was shot by Malcolm or Piper then. Category:Characters Category:Civilian